The Haunted House
'The Haunted House '''is the forty-seventh episode in Season 2, which is premiered on January 20 2017. Plot The episode starts with Isabella and her friends going trick-or-treating for Halloween. They then knocked on Bubbles' door asking her mother to give them candy for Halloween. Then, Bubbles' mother came out and she gave them candy. Bubbles then came out of the house which she's dressed up as The Queen of Hearts from ''Alice in Wonderland. She then went out to hang out trick-or-treating with them. In the next scene, Isabella and her friends are going trick-or-treating in the city for Halloween. At The Ducks' lair, they didn't actually wear costumes, except for Don, which he is dressed up as a mummy. Don then spies on the toddlers bringing their trick-or-treat bags with his binoculours. Then, the team plan to steal the toddlers' candy. Don then went off to steal all the children's candy, which his bandages had been taken off from all over him. While the kids are going trick-or-treating, they found a haunted house, as they decided to go there to explore. Diego then starts knocking on the door, but there is nobody opening it. They decided to go inside. The four kids are exploring the haunted house, which they got scared because of the scary/spooky sounds. They then saw a Dracula which is very, very scary. The toddlers then went out of the house. Don then takes off his Dracula suit and laughed. He then knew that the kids didn't actually left their trick-or-treat bags, as he decided to steal someone else' candy and just steal the toddlers' candy for later. At Rocky Perch Island Kindergarten, Wing Span was dressed up as a wizard and he tells the kids that they are going to decorate the classroom with Halloween decorations for Halloween. Tobey is painting the walls for the Halloween party. He made some pictures of jack-o-lanterns and a black leafless tree. After decorating the class, the kids then hang out to go trick-or-treating again. While they're trick-or-treating, a ghost appeared and scare them which it says "boo". Don then takes off the suit which the kids knew that he's the one who's scaring them so he can steal their candy. Don then asks them to give him their candy. Which they all answered "never!", as the kids ran off with Don catching them so he can steal the toddlers' candies. The toddlers then ran to Diego's house to hide from Don. They then hide in Diego's bedroom, locking up when Don is trying to get in to steal their candy. The kids are hiding in the closet, as Don didn't know that they're hiding inside the closet. Don then gets out of the house and into the window of Diego's room. He then heard Bubbles' giggling and opened up the closet. The toddlers then ran off to Chuck Adoodledoo's house to hide from Don. As they get inside, Wing asks them why they were getting to panic so much. Bubbles tells Wing that Don is about to steal their Halloween candy. He tells them to hide in Wing's closet. Wing then fight Don so he can protect the toddlers' candy. Then, the policeman came to arrest Don to prison. The policeman told Wing and the children that Don is stealing children's candy from children in India to Rocky Perch Island. The policeman then takes Don away to prison forever. And all the parents of the kids are very glad for Wing that he saves the children's candy. And all the children of Rocky Perch Island got proud of Wing for saving their candy from Don. And the people are having a Halloween party at the church. Characters * The Ducks * Wing Span * Bubbles * Diego * Isabella * Tobey